Coldest Winters
by PokemonSky1999
Summary: (Hitsugaya x OC) Remember when that snowflake fell on the first day of winter? Remember when you named me, Toshiro? I was the wolf who loved you more than anything. I wanted to protect you and Momo. I loved watching the snow fall with you... So, why did you leave? I was the wolf who couldn't howl at the moon... And he embraced me. I'll protect him this time, and we'll see the snow.
1. Chapter 01: The Girl of Ice Memories

**Coldest Winters**

**(Bleach/Hitsugaya xOC)** Momo saw the wolf in the snow with me. I remember that howl and the cries for help. I couldn't remember letting her go… But she seemed to hate me for it. I'll fix my mistakes I made against her… And I'll never let her go this time now that she's beside me. I'll make sure we see that first winter together again. **(Action, adventure, romance, comedy, and drama)**

"Hey, get back here!"

"Someone catch that pup!"

"Don't let it get away this time!"

The small panting of the small, white wolf pup increased as it ran faster and faster from the enraged townspeople. An apple was in its mouth, clenched down between its little fangs. An angry market seller couple was in hot pursuit after the tiny wolf alongside him running was his wife.

How many years had it been since this wolf had been stealing? Everyone had lost count. It has been maybe around a good 100 years? Districts all over were complaining about a wolf thief and its owner. No one has ever seen the owner in person, but they know the wolf has an owner somewhere in the forests where the wolf always went.

Since the wolf and owner's appearance, hundreds of Soul Reapers have vanished. They would go out in groups to hunt for the thieving duos to capture them, but they would never return.

The townspeople decided to take their own action. They couldn't wait any longer for the Soul Reapers to do their job. However, the small wolf squeezed itself through a hole in the fence, escaping the furious townsfolk who shouted in a raging fit. The wolf began a slow trot to where it smelt blood, lots of it. The wolf knew its owner had gotten the rest of their dinner.

**~XXX~**

"_Chibi-kun~ Old lady~ Good morning!" A small little girl with white hair to her shoulder blades grinned from ear to ear as she held a newborn wolf pup in her arms. Her sky blue eyes shined with joy and love, as she stared at the old woman sipping her tea, giving a warm smile to the girl. The small white haired boy sat at the other end, crossing his arms and yawned._

"_Your so annoying and loud in the morning!" He said angrily. "And stop calling me Chibi-kun!"_

"_I'm sorry. I'm just trying to share the joy I guess." The girl shrugged and sat as close as she could to the boy, but he slid away from her._

"_Hey grandma." The white haired boy looked up, ignoring the girl's pout. "Do you think we could go pick the watermelon today?!" His angry face turned into a small smile as his grandmother nodded slowly. He jumped up and grabbed a basket, heading for the door. He held the door open and the sun began to shine a bit brighter._

"_Come on Nanami, lets so get the watermelons together!" He began to grin from ear to ear. She remembered how much he loved watermelons… Almost as much as she loved him… For everything he's done for her._

"_Okay! Wait for me Toshiro!"_

She hated remembering him… She couldn't understand why, but she felt hurt. Just thinking about him got her blood boiling, but she also felt that same emotion she usually felt when she pictured him… The feeling of happiness she hadn't truly felt in so long.

"I remember how much you love watermelon…" She said softly outloud. "If I saw you today… Would you be angry? Would you run away with her again…?"

She remembers waking up. Toshiro wasn't there like he promised he would be. Nor was Hinamori. She remembers when Toshiro's old lady died… Toshiro wanted to become a Soul Reaper to control himself.

Toshiro took her to meet Hinamori, a good friend of his. The three made a promise to get into Soul Reaper Academy together, but that morning she woke up…

Toshiro wasn't there. Hinamori wasn't there. She was all alone just like the years before she met Toshiro.

She wanted answers. Where did Toshiro go? Where did Hinamori go? Why did they leave without telling her? Were they dead? She had been searching all over the Soul Society in all the districts for them.

Slowly, she began to realize she needed to live for herself. She began to steal to survive all these years. What else was there to do? She had to keep herself and the pup alive…

"_What's your name child?" The old lady asked. The small, beaten up white haired girl just blinked._

"…_I don't have a name. I don't need one." She spoke softly and harshly, wanting to rip everyone in half. She hated everyone and everything._

"…_Her name is Nanami grandma." The small Toshiro spoke up, staring at the girl who was wide eyed. "Nanami Shirofang, I found her like that in the forest. She's been watching me for a while now to see if I made it home safe."_

_He knew… I'd been watching because I was worried for him so as thanks…_

_H-He gave m-me a first and l-last name…_

Nanami Shirofang was grown up now. Sure, she was still young, but she had developed. She had her own Zanpaktou and her looks were of a teenager. Her hair had grown from her shoulders to her knees, turning an even brighter shade of white. She was tall, only a few centimeters taller than Toshiro now. Her eyes were a beautiful and brighter sky blue, making it look as if they were always shining. Her body was very well developed. Her curves were beautiful and she was rather skinny. Her breasts were large, not nearly as large as Rangiku, but she wished sometimes.

However, she was fine with the big size she currently had. A red scarf was tied around her neck and her hair was no longer in the usual ponytail. She wore it down and kept the black ribbon from so long around her right wrist, the same hand she held her sword with.

"Woof woof!" She heard a small pup barking towards her and she smiled. She stood from the base of the tree and smiled more. The bodies of 3 dead Soul Reapers sat in a pile, blood fresh as Nanami only killed them moments ago.

"Welcome back, Okami~." Nanami sang a bit more happily than she intended. She never wanted to kill all these Soul Reapers, but she had to find food for Okami. While Okami went to go steal food for her, Nanami would be forced to go hunt down Soul Reapers for Okami. Nanami's old clothes were so filthy from all the blood she had to strip down a Soul Reaper and take his clothes and the cloak he wore. Sure the Soul Reaper uniform was a large and it barely fit her, but it was comfortable. She loved baggy, loose clothing. She was always warm in it.

Okami let go of the fresh green apple and rolled it to Nanami's knees. "Good puppy! Your dinner is over there." I pointed to the bodies of Soul Reapers and Okami trotted happily over to it, tearing at the flesh of the bodies. I pulled the cloak around my body, and then slipped the hood over my head. I jumped into the treetops. My eyes scanned the area quickly and I noticed Soul Reapers being dispatched, probably starting to look for me again. I dropped to the ground and picked up Okami.

"Well, that's the only place we haven't checked." I said, looking at the super tall gate that closed to block us from the Seretei. "If I'm right… Toshiro and Hina should be just over that wall…"

Finally, I'd be able to see the two I've been longing for… I'd get my answers…

And then I'd choose if I wanted to kill them or give them a chance to explain.

**Done! Ah, I'm so glad to be back! :D**

**Did you guys like? Please tell me if you did because I'm not sure D:**

**This is my first Bleach fanfic… So I'm excited to hear from you!**

**More coming soon~ 3**


	2. Chapter 02: A Wolf's Pleading Howl

**Coldest Winters**

**Sky: So hype for this chapter! Sorry this took so long, I'm grounded again. The usual for me… Anyways, enjoy!**

**Nanami: Sky owns nothing but me and the story line! :D**

**~Chapter 02: A Wolf's Pleading Howl**

_***Scribble, scribble, scribble***_

_Signed: __Toshiro Hitsugaya, Squad 10 Captain_

"Finally, that stack is finished." A sigh escaped the lips of the short white haired Taichou, spinning the feather pen around on his fingers. "I've been at this for hours… Where the hell is Matsumoto?!"

Toshiro Hitsugaya stood from his chair, making it scoot back against the wall behind his desk. He stretched, hearing some parts of his back feel good, he sighed in pleasure. He had been getting cramps from sitting on that chair for so long. Why was he always stuck with Matsumoto's papers? Ah, he was used to it. Stacks and stacks of papers would be waiting every morning he awoke. Matsumoto was always out sleeping or drinking her life away.

Toshiro sometimes wished he had a responsible lieutenant like Rukia Kuchiki of the 13th division or Renji Abarai of the 6th division. Sure, Renji went out with Matsumoto to drink sometimes, but at least Renji got his work done before he went out. Toshiro usually got the work done in a matter of 5 hours tops, but his recent dreams wouldn't escape his head. It was kinda odd to him…

He usually didn't have dreams, he'd often had lots of nightmares about his past or about things he regretted. He had problems with letting stuff go. Now, he wished those nightmares would come back. The dreams he had been having were so… silent.

It would always start with him usually at his desk. Then he would get this sudden urge to go outside and look at the moon. The moment he'd step outside, a howl could be heard. Curiosity would get the best of him, and he would follow the sound. It was as if the howl was a cry for help.

He would stop at the front of the gates of the Department of Research and Development. Toshiro would then stop and listen to the crying and screaming of a girl. When all the buzzing, flashing, screaming, and crying would stop, the girl would softly call out.

"_H-Help me… Please…"_

"…_Tos-…"_

"…_..Toshi-…."_

"…_.Toshiro…"_

_***Knock, knock, knock***_

Toshiro snapped out of his thoughts and shook his head as he realized someone was knocking on the door.

"Hitsugaya-Taichou, may I come in?" A strong, deep male voice spoke coolly from the other side of the door. Toshiro stared off into space and walked to the door, opening it slowly.

"Ryuu, what are you doing up so late?" Toshiro stared up at the tall black haired Soul Reaper. He hated having to look up at another Shinigami like that. Why had it seemed everyone was growing everyday but him? Ah, such a childish thing to be worrying about.

Ryuu was a new Shinigami with the power of a lieutenant. He was about the height of Kenpachi Zaraki, Captain of the 11th division. He had black hair to his shoulder blades. Bangs swayed and covered his left eye. His eyes were red, almost dragon like. Toshiro, nor anyone else, had ever heard him smile or laugh. He had a strong, yet, skinny figure and he was very strong. Ryuu had only become a Shinigami about 4 months ago. Toshiro wished at times he had Ryuu as a lieutenant, although he liked Matsumoto the way she was.

He'd never admit that though. His pride wouldn't allow it.

"I could be asking you the same question, Taichou. Why are you up at this hour? Is Rangiku not here with you again?" Ryuu raised an eyebrow and Toshiro leaned against the door frame, putting a foot against it. He crossed his arms into the opposite sleeve and closed his eyes.

"Matsumoto is slacking off again, the usual with her of course." The white haired Taichou tried to hide the irritation, but his voice wouldn't allow it. Ryuu shook his head and sighed. Toshiro opened one eye to look at the black haired man.

"I'll go look for her, Hitsugaya-Taichou. You should get some rest. Knowing that idiot Rangiku, she's passed out somewhere in the streets." Ryuu bowed as Toshiro gave him a nod. Ryuu then flash-stepped into the night. Toshiro slid the doors closed and leaned against them. He was so tired, but he couldn't rest. He sat back down at his desk and dipped his feather pen into the ink. He sighed and began to write on another stack.

**~XXX~**

Nanami stealthily crept down the halls of the Research Labs and smirked as she spotted thousands of computers with large screens. She dashed to a certain large desk and quickly slid a flash drive into the computer, hacking into it without the need of an entry password. Soon, another password entry slot popped up and she grinned.

"Mayuri Kurotsuchi, what a simple fool you are." She mumbled to herself, using a virus to get through to the main system. "Yatta, I got through!" She cheered and giggled softly.

She typed quickly as she heard men walking by. She opened files after files, finally finding the one she'd been searching for.

"They have it, the information on my Zanpaktou…" She smiled a bit and clicked on the file. "_Amaterasu_, the Goddess of _the Sun…"_

_"**Nanami, be careful." **__A voice rang into Nanami's head and she smirked to herself as she clicked around._

_"I know what I'm doing Amaterasu. I told you before we came in I got this." __Nanami spoke back to her Zanpaktou in her mind. Amaterasu just scoffed and mumbled something about 'a careless, reckless child'._

_'Besides Amaterasu, I have Okami outside keeping watch. If anything happens, Okami will howl for us.'_

_Nanami gasped and searched all over the screen. "W-Why is the file blank…?" She yelled and growled. Nanami clicked open all of the files in a panic. She was too much in panic mode to hear Amaterasu's calls._

"**Nanami, look out behind you!" **Amaterasu screamed. Nanami's eyes widened as she grabbed her Zanpaktou, but it was too late. A pale white hand grabbed her arm and yanked her down. She yelped and opened her eyes, feeling a pain being jabbed in her shoulder. She noticed a needle was sticking out of her shoulder, making her feel weak and numb. Nanami sat on her knees and began to black out, hearing a voice.

"Ah, so you're the holder of Amaterasu. Peeping at my research can't be forgiven. You'll be an interesting test subject, dear woman."

'_T-Test subject…?'_

Before the darkness embraced Nanami into unconsciousness, she saw a man grinning evilly at her wearing a captain's white coat. His hand grabbed her hair and she felt one long fingernail scratch her cheek, making her bleed a bit. She closed her eyes and fainted, letting a tear fall.

**~XXX~**

Okami ran quickly across the grounds of the Seireitei, looking for someone to help its owner. Okami began to slow down, growing suddenly tired. Okami fell over in front of the gates of the Squad 10 building and whimpered loudly, hoping for someone to hear. Okami inhaled a breath, using the last bit of its energy to howl loudly. Okami then, fell into unconsciousness...

**End of my second chappy! I hope this was good! *makes a worried face***

**Anyways, review! Follow! Fave! All three help out a lot! :D**

**Rangiku: When do I show up? *whines***

**Sky: Whenever I put you in missy! Now go finish your work and stop making Toshiro do it! *pouts***

**Toshiro: Thank you Sky.**

**Sky: *blushes* A-Ah it was nothing! **


	3. Chapter 03: The Wolf of Scars

**Coldest Winters**

**Sky: This is where the story gets truly interesting! So hype! :D**

**Toshiro: Sky doesn't own anything but story line and her OC.**

**Sky: *blushes* T-Thank you Toshiro! *hugs him***

**Nanami: Aw how cute! **

**Toshiro: It's not cute at all!**

**Sky: This chapter is Toshiro's POV :D (Yes, I'm starting that)**

**~Chapter 03: The Scars of a Wolf not Forgotten**

"Matsumoto… Baka, don't touch that…"

I reached my hand across the desk and mumbled, knocking over a container of pens. One feathered pen tickled against my neck and I sat up.

"Who's there?" I shouted, jumping into a fighting stance and then blinked ahead at the doors in my office.

Had I fallen asleep on my work? Had I been talking in my sleep? Had I eaten at all today? I looked at the clock and groaned.

3:49 in the morning, which was what I didn't want to see. I wiped the bit of drool from my cheek and yawned. I rubbed my sleepy eyes and looked out at the moon. It was awfully bright and blinding, so I closed the window and pulled the curtains closed. I walked past a mirror, looking at my messy white hair. I slipped off my captain's coat and entered my room. It wasn't anything amazing.

I had my own little kitchen and a small, simple eating area. I had my own large bed and I had even painted my room this baby blue color. It had always been Granny's favorite color. The kitchen was small, but big enough for me to do the things I needed to do. I even had a large piano in the far corner of my room. That was the reason I never allowed anyone but Matsumoto into my room. Granny taught me how to play, but I felt embarrassed when people listened to me play.

I walked over to it slowly and pushed one of the keys. I sat down and began to play a tune I made up on my own. Good thing the walls were thick.

I looked at the moon as I played and smiled. Granny always asked me to play for her when I was with her. The village seemed to like it, but when I looked up at them, they would run away.

What was so scary about me?

I shook my head and kept staring at the moon. I closed my eyes and stopped playing for a moment. The moon seemed so beautiful tonight… Why did I have this urge to go and stargaze? It seemed like the perfect night now that I thought about it…

Before I knew it, I walked outside of the Squad 10 building and found myself outside in a pasture of grass. I stared up at the moon and inhaled a breath. It was chilly outside, but it didn't bother me. My hair blew in the breeze and I closed my eyes. A small smile made its way onto my face and I began to hum a song Granny would always sing to me. That's when I heard it…

A loud howl, sounding almost in pain, rang into my ears. I shot my eyes open and looked around. Another howl echoed through the air and I ran towards the gates. I looked around to find nothing there, but a small pool of blood. I bit my lip as I bent down and picked up a small patch of white fur. I traced over it with my fingers and looked around once more.

"W-Was that a wolf…?" I looked down at the fur in my hand and scoffed. I must really be going crazy. Maybe I just needed to sleep it all off.

I walked back into my bedroom and flopped down on my bed. I groaned into a pillow and fell asleep before I could even turn off the lights.

**~XXX~**

"The Captain's meeting will now commence!"

Head Captain Yamamoto slammed his cane down onto the ground from where he stood to gather everyone's attention.

All the captains turned at an angel to face the head captain, standing proudly and silent. We were the Gotei 13, or also known at the 13 Court Guard Squads. The captains were known to be fearless, brave, outstanding, and over all the most feared Soul Reapers in all of the Soul Society. Even out lieutenants were nothing to joke around with.

I was proud of having the title of Squad 10 Captain. I've even gained the privilege of being the 'child prodigy' since I'm the youngest captain. I'm also one of the strongest. However, I know I can get stronger. I plan on surpassing Head Captain Yamamoto one of these days.

"Head Captain, this meeting was so sudden." Restu Unohana, Captain of the 4th division spoke up, breaking the silence since the Head Captain's last words.

"Yes Head Captain, if I may ask, why have we been called?" Byakuya Kuchiki, Captain of 6th division kept his eyes closed shut, dropping his hands from his crossed position to his sides.

"We are here today with an important matter to discus that has concerned me." Yamamoto looked at each of the captains and continued. "I heard news that we had an intruder enter the Department of Research and Development."

Everyone's eyes widen, even mine. I hadn't felt anything nor had I gotten reports on an intruder. Did no one hear the intruder? Did no one feel any spiritual pressure?

"I-Is Captain Kurotsuchi alright, did he get hurt?" Jushiro Ukitake, Captain of Squad 13, gulped nervously. I gave him a small smile. I knew he was worried for a fellow comrade. That's the kind of man Jushiro was.

"Yes, Captain Kurotsuchi is fine. He should be here moments to bring in the caught intruder." Yamamoto nodded and I heard Soi-Fon, Captain of Squad 2, scoff and we all looked at her.

"Intruders should be killed. Should they not?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. "We can't just put them behind bars anymore."

"A little harsh, aren't we today Soi-Fon?" Captain of Squad 8, Shunsui Kyoraku, tipped his hat and laughed a bit. Soi-Fon glared at him as he continued. "Besides, the intruder may just be a lost child or a beautiful woman. Let's hear the intruder out first."

Kenpachi Zaraki Captain of Squad 11 and Byakuya Kuchiki kept silent, as did I. I didn't really know what to say. Nor did I want to say something to start a debate. Besides, this meeting needed to hurry and end. I had work to be doing.

Even Sajin Komamura, Captain of Squad 7, looked as if he had something on his mind, but he kept silent. His whiskers twitched a bit and he sighed.

"Everyone quiet down!" Yamamoto demanded and everyone began to silence. The doors were slammed open and everyone quickly turned. Mayuri Kurotsuchi walked into the room, dragging a long, thick chain behind him. Everyone watched as Captain Kurotsuchi stopped in the center of the room.

"Head Captain Yamamoto, I have brought the intruder who I have caught with my very own hands! You see, this fowl person, tried to sneak through my files by hacking into the system last night. This garbage of a person was close to getting my files of Amaterasu!" Kurotsuchi growled and yanked on the chain roughly. "Come here, foolish girl!"

A small girl, a bit shorter than me, stumbled through. Her bare feet tapped against the floor and she dropped to her knees. The chain held her arms and she was wrapped in a straight jacket. She wore a brown dress that had rips and tears almost everywhere. Her large chest bounced as she turned her body a bit. Long white hair fell to her knees; however, a white sack was over her head. A rope was tied tightly against her neck to keep the sack in place. She was covered in burns, scratches, and bruises.

I honestly felt bad for the poor female in front of me. I wonder what her face must look like.

"Captain Kurotsuchi, do you know what happened to this poor girl?" Jushiro cried and Unohana had to look away. Everyone else looked either interested or surprised.

"This isn't just your average girl!" Kurotsuchi bellowed, making Jushiro glare at him. "She is the wielder of one of the most legendary Zanpaktou, Amaterasu!"

Everyone blinked in surprise, even the head captain. Kurotsuchi continued his speech. "Amaterasu was thought to be lost 200,000 years ago! I recently heard that it was still sealed away, but that was just a rumor! This woman wields the sword I've been searching years for! This woman became my test subject last night when I discovered her. Amaterasu is such a powerful blade! It nearly set the whole building into flames! Not only is it fire elemental, but it can also control ice, lighting, and even the nature around us!"

"Kuso (damn it), Amaterasu isn't some stuffed toy for you to rip open and play around with!" The girl said harshly, coughing afterwards. Kurotsuchi rolled his eyes and walked to her.

"Little girl, I can break you, so urasai (shut up)!" He said coldly, even making me gulp. This was the harshest way I've ever seen him treat one of his subjects.

***Smack!***

Everyone flinched as Kurotsuchi slapped the girl as hard as he could. She fell to the side and Jushiro caught her. Unohana ran over and I glared at the harsh scientist.

"Captain Kurotsuchi, I think you should stop your research for now!" I spoke harsher than I intended. Now everyone's eyes were focused on me. Well, no turning back now. "This girl is so weak and pale! She won't last long!"

Kurotsuchi looked at me as if I was something disgusting. "That is foolish nonsense coming from a child like you, Hitsugaya-Taichou! Don't speak to me about such a thing! She's fine as long as she's alive!"

"All of you calm down!" Head Captain called. Everyone stopped and I scoffed. How could I just let this go? Something about that girl bothered me, I felt like I knew her from somewhere. I felt this urge to rip off that sack and stare at her face. "Captain Kurotsuchi, please untie the mask and show us the face of the woman whom you have captured."

Kurotsuchi pushed Jushiro and Unohana out of the way and yanked the chain up. The girl yelped and shakily stood on her feet. Kurotsuchi untied the rope and lifted the sack off the girl's head. My eyes widened as the girl's sky blue eyes opened and I stared at the female in surprise as a bit of blood dripped from her lips.

Everyone was shocked at the sight of her condition, but I was more shocked at the person herself.

"N-Nanami…" I mumbled and stared at the beaten girl in front of me. Her sky blue eyes were dull, as if they had no life in them.

"W-Why are y-you here, baka?" I bit my lip and clenched my hands into fists.

**Toshiro got to see the face under the mask!**

**However, not in the way he wanted to…**

**The poor guy!**

**Imagine if your best friend walked in like that! D:**

**Rangiku: Where am I?**

**Hinamori: Me too, I wanna show up Sky-chan!**

**Renji: I've also been waiting!**

**Rukia: Ichigo and I have as well.**

**Sky: You're all coming soon! Anyways, review, fave, and follow! Ja ne, minna! :D**


End file.
